


Fire and Fury

by cullens_pet



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cullens_pet/pseuds/cullens_pet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't her fault that her gaze melted the ice that encased his heart. He'd been afraid to let anyone get close. Afraid of being hurt. She didn't even have to try to catch him. One look was all it took. And he was hooked. And now, no matter how hard he tried, no matter how much he tried to turn his feelings off, he couldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Fury

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments. It all belongs to Cassandra Clare. I also don't own the song. It belongs to Skillet. I make no profit form this story.
> 
> A/N: So, this is my first foray into the Mortal Instruments world. I bought the first book but I didn't read it until I saw the movie. Then I bought the rest of the series before I finished the first book. I just started reading the fifth book and I'm completely hooked. I'm enamored with the world that Cassandra Clare has created. And I'm fascinated with Jace. So angst ridden and so tortured. My writings always lean a little to the dark side so it seems natural to gravitate towards Jace. This is a song fic, set immediately post City of Bones. This story will mix movie-verse with story-verse. I wanted to explore Jace's feelings after he found out that Clary was supposedly his sister. The song is by Skillet and is called Fire and Fury, hence the name of the story. Give it a listen. I believe it captures exactly what Jace was feeling after he received the news.

Fire and Fury

Every brick and every stone

Of the world we made will come undone

If I...if I can't have you here with me

Sister.

It was like a dirty word to him. It had hit him like a punch to the gut when Valentine, when his father, had revealed his true identity.

Clary.

She had crawled under his skin, burrowed her way into his hardened heart. From the moment he saw her in the club, he'd felt a spark, felt the inexorable pull towards her. He didn't understand it. He'd tried to fight it. Oh, how he tried to fight it. Never before had he felt what he felt for her and he hadn't even met the girl.

He found her, followed her; he was fascinated by her. With her long, wavy red hair and her impossibly green eyes, she was small and curvy. He'd never encountered a mundie that could see him. Of course, he found out that she was anything other than mundane. He'd never have guessed that she was Valentine's daughter.

His sister.

In my sleep I call your name

But when I wake I need to touch your face

'Cause I... I need to feel you here with me

Morally speaking, he knew that there was no hope for the two of them. Even now, when he thought about the kiss that they'd shared in the greenhouse, he didn't feel disgust. It was quite the opposite.

Desire flared through him, burning him with its heat and intensity. He knew that he should feel disgusted by these feelings. But he couldn't.

He wouldn't.

And it tormented him. All he wanted was to be near her. He could tell that she wanted to be near him as well, that she was just as tortured as he was. It was like the cruelest twist in the cosmic universe that they would turn out to be siblings.

At night, he dreamed of her. Dreamed of her touch and her kiss. He would wake, drenched in sweat, his need prominent and pulsing between his legs. He could only imagine what could have been.

You can stop the aching

'Cause you're the one I need

His chest ached fiercely. He felt empty. Only she could stop the pain. Only she could fill the hole. Even though he couldn't have her, he knew that there would never be another. She was everything that he wanted.

And more.

I will burn, I will burn for you

With fire and fury, fire and fury

My heart hurts, my heart hurts for you

Your love burns within me with fire and fury

He hated Valentine. He hated him for appearing in their lives after all the years that had passed. He hated him for the memories that he dredged up. He hated him for poisoning what he felt for Clary.

Love was true. Love was pure. Valentine had turned the love that he felt for Clary into a mockery. When he gazed upon her, his chest physically hurt from the ache that he felt from his need. A need that would never, that could never be fulfilled. As much as he wanted her, and as much as he needed her, she would never allow it. He could feel her trying to distance herself from him. And the distance only made his love burn hotter and brighter within him.

If I freeze you are the flame

You melt my heart, I'm washed in rain

I know you'll always have the best of me

He tried to put space between them. He could see how hard it was for her to even be in the same room as him. It was hard for him as well. His hands itched to touch her. His arms longed to hold her. His lips tingled whenever he thought of her.

But he was trying. For her. He knew that she wanted him in her life. They were family after all.

It wasn't her fault that her gaze melted the ice that encased his heart. He'd been afraid to let anyone get close. Afraid of being hurt. She didn't even have to try to catch him. One look was all it took. And he was hooked. And now, no matter how hard he tried, no matter how much he tried to turn his feelings off, he couldn't.

It didn't matter to him that the only one he wanted was his flesh and blood. She would always hold the best part of him. His heart.

Destiny's got a hold on me

Guess I never knew love like love knows me

'Cause I... I need to feel you here with me

He didn't believe for a minute that Clary was his sister. It was destiny that they met in Pandemonium. The moment his eyes had locked with hers, he knew that she was the one that he was destined for.

He knew it with everything that he was. He'd never known love. Not before her. He was sure that the Lightwoods cared for him. But they would never love him as they loved Alec, Isabelle, and Max.

And his father had certainly never shown him any kind of compassion or affection much less love.

But Clary, she was love. And he was filled to brim with it. It glowed within him. It had a life of its own. He couldn't stop wanting her, no matter how wrong it was.

Let it all fall down into dust

Can't break the two of us

We are safe in the strength of love

You can stop the aching

'Cause you're the one I need

Valentine meant to break them, to mold them into something that he could use. Jace knew this. But how could he prove it? Until he did, he could never be with Clary. Not in the way that he wanted. Not in the way that he felt that she wanted.

They had to use their love for each other to stay strong. They had to endure the ache of longing for one another's touch and carry on like nothing was wrong. Even if everyone knew otherwise.

He would stay strong for her. Because she was all that he'd ever needed, though he hadn't realized it at the time. He hadn't known that a piece of him was missing. Until she walked into his life.

I will burn, I will burn for you

With fire and fury. Fire and fury

My heart hurts, my heart hurts for you

Your love burns within me

It burns

He would wait. He would bide his time. Valentine would resurface. And when that time came, he would make the man admit the truth. He would make him tell the world what he was hiding.

Until then, he would embrace the pain. Even though it burned him, scorched him from the inside out with its heat and intensity, his love for Clary was pure and true. He looked forward to the day when he could show it.

~~~FIN~~~

**Author's Note:**

> End Note: Thoughts? How did I do capturing Jace? Please do drop me a line and let me know as this is my first attempt with the Mortal Instruments fandom.


End file.
